berubettoprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Katai Oto
Katai Oto (硬い音) is one of the main fanloid characters of the Berubetto Project. He is a derived character of Hatsune Miku, Fukase, and Kagamine Len. History During the time of Komori Uta-ai's creation, the creator got bored and wanted to create more embers to match the amount of Crypton Future Media Vocaloids. At the time, Komachii was unable to design male characters so Katai was made to have a female appearance but with a poor reason. Feedback The Katai Oto character has been popularized by small groups and a former global group on the DeviantART website titled "Berubetto Project". A group that was toward all Fanloid art. However, due to a past issue with the community, the group and all art by the original creator was removed; hoping to make it seem like they never existed. This did not carry out, however, as a MikuMikuDance user took the team into his point of view of it being theirs; along with other various crimes of the matter. Creation Name Katai's name was made similar to the UTAU Kasane Teto and Sukone Tei names are made. Katai translates to "hard" while Oto (a common name in the Vocaloid fanbase) is translated to "sound". Design At the time, Komachichuu was unable to design male characters so Katai was made to have a female appearance but with a poor reason. Being a derivative of Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Len, Katai has a dark blue and black color pattern with non-matching eyes. One is purple and the other is blue with a yellow "X" in the middle. He is commonly is in feminine attire of a uniform with nylon stockings, garters, and white heels. While not being in public or in other cases, Katai has very much shorter hair and a masculine body to his age and gender. He wears a black and blue jacket with a black shirt; having a Biohazard symbol printed on it. Personality Katai is often portrayed as a gentle yet mature young women who sings in a feminine voice. He is a cross dresser and has confirmed his reason for "girl loids getting more attention than boys." He maintains this behavior even when told they know his real gender. He treats others highly than himself, putting others of a pedestal while putting himself after them. This is shown on various occasions with Akai Berubetto and Hatsune Miku. License In 2018 of October 29, Katai with the other members was officially licensed for the Berubetto Project. (see here for license) Gallery Katai Oto 2019.png Voice Configuration On February 25, 2019, Katai released an official video featuring his voice bank's configuration. These are his vocal settings by the creator Komachichuu: VOCAL SETTINGS Fukase V4 * BREATHINESS (BRE) / -30 * BRIGHTNESS (BRI) / -20 * CLEARNESS (CLE) / 20 * GENDER FACTOR (GEN) / 39 * OPENING (OPE) / -20 Trivia * Katai's character item is usually up to the artist. * Katai's anniversary date and birthday are officially on June 21. References Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Derivative of Kagamine Len Category:Derived Category:Voice of Fukase Category:Derivative of Hatsune Miku Category:NatoOwO Characters Category:BerubettoProject